The objectives of this demonstration project are basically to implement an outreach and follow-up service for persons affected by alcohol abuse and alcoholism, who are residents of low-income areas of El Paso and can be assisted in solving these problems. This project will set forth a realistic approach in assisting these individuals in entering the various components of already existing programs and in providing reasonable approaches to follow-up on individuals as they are returned to their homes from the various programs. This will also involve developing and maintaining neighborhood self-help groups in convenient locations to their residents. The objectives of the Demonstration Project: 1) The identification and initial contact of individuals afflicted with alcohol related problems; 2) Following recovering Alcoholics into the community, continuing to counsel and support as necessary; 3) Attempting to restore and stabilize the family emotionally, economically and socially; 4) Counseling the Alcoholic and members of his family as to facilities available for help and treatment; 5) Reducing the anxiety of the Alcoholic and members of his family through counseling pertaining to the fact that Alcoholism is a disease which can be arrested; 6) Reducing the number of arrests associated with alcohol; 7) Removing Alcoholism as a causative factor in the perpetuation of poverty; and 8) Developing a recognizable system to meet the above goals that will become a part of community wide and comprehensive alcoholism services.